gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Force War
The Force War was the most devestating event in galactic history since the Yuuzhan Vong War. It killed off thousands Force Users, Sith and Jedi alike, as well as trillions of sentiant beings including Imperial citizens and Republic citizens. The most famous of events in the Force War was the Jeeno Invasion which delt with a cyborg, xenophobic, force hating species called the Jeeno and their invasion of the galaxy. Other crises delt with the rise of a Human Sith supremacy Empire, the almost total destruction of the Force, and a group of force vampires attacking sentient beings. The War was the most devistating war in all of galactic history. Which left thousands of planets destroyed and many beings killed. The war started in 76 ABY and lasted for seven years until 82 ABY. The war led to the begining of the Sith-Imperial Civil War. Origins The Jeeno had been planning their invasion on the galaxy since before the Mandalorian War ever started. The Jeeno traveled across the galaxy studying and fighting alongside their future enemies and pretending to be droids or sending their own droids out to scout, fight, or study the beings in the galaxy. They remained this way for thousands of years until they decided it to be the time. The Jeeno had a hatred towards the force and a hatred towards all beings not cyborgs or droids. They wished to take control of the galaxy and mold it as they wished. When Weekato 22 would pass by the Venen Empire, the Jeeno, being able to detect the incredible amounts of midichlorians given off by the Venen, attacked the factory world of Trabehu. Start of the Invasion The Jeeno Invasion started a little bit after the attack on the Venen Empire planet by the Jeeno. The Chiss War raged on, but the Venen Empire asked both the Jedi and the Sith to help them with their crisis. The Jedi and Sith were unknown to each other until they met in the hangar where they were to depart for Venen'Ozo. They almost engaged in combat before it was explained that both of them would be needed to help investigate Trabehu. Carlus Sol, the Venen prince, managed to convince both groups to commit a temporary truce until the end of the mission. Carlus told of how an unkown cyborg species attack one of their planets. After hearing little, Matas, the current Emperor, decided to take the task force to the planet. The Jedi-Sith task force engaged the Jeeno and failed. They used their lightsabers but the Jeeno were lightsaber resistant; they used vibroblades but the ones who did were electricuted. The Jeeno could even count out the amount of midichlorians the Sith and Jedi had. The Jedi-Sith task force was forced to retreat after only a brief fight. A Mon Calamari conclave came the day after the mission. It took both councils of the Jedi and Sith to together to discuss what the task force had encountered. They agreed that it was needed to rid of the unknown force. The Empire had already declared war and the Jedi urged the New Republic to join forces adn do the same. As the days rolled on, the allies of both governments would follow and declare war on the Jeeno combining their forces forming the New Alliance. The Force war had begun. Category:Wars